The MBRS RISE Program at the University of Texas at San Antonio requests funds to acquire equipment to facilitate the use of micro-array gene technology in research and research training projects. The goal is to enhance the research and research-training infrastructure of MBRS and MARC Programs at UTSA. Micro-array gene technology is revolutionizing the way in which researchers collect, view, and interpret data on gene expression, gene copy number and polymorphisms, and protein levels in cells. Moreover, micro-array technology is providing unprecedented access to key areas of human health including disease diagnosis and prognosis, treatment, and drug discovery. The specific aims are to: (1) acquire multi-user equipment and software necessary to apply micro-array technology to ongoing and future biomedical research projects; (2) enhance the research infrastructure of MBRS and MARC faculty and students by providing equipment for high through-put production and analysis of DNA microarrays; (3) enhance the research training and educational capabilities of the MBRS-RISE and MARC U'STAR programs by integrating micro-array gene technology and computational methods relating DNA to micro-array analysis; (4) train students and faculty in micro-array gene technology and computational approaches relating to DNA micro-array gene analysis; and (5) develop an effective evaluation plan to assess the overall impact of the micro-array gene technology equipment on research capability, productivity, and competitiveness of MBRS and MARC faculty and students. Twelve faculty members and their MBRS and MARC students propose to make immediate use of the equipment in their research and research training projects.